1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and structures for stabilizing a semiconductor device, such as a flip-chip type semiconductor die or a chip scale package (CSP), when disposed in face-down orientation over a carrier substrate, such as a circuit board. The stabilizer structures of the present invention are also useful for spacing a semiconductor device a substantially uniform desired distance away from the carrier substrate. More specifically, the invention pertains to stereolithographically fabricated stabilizers and to the use of stereolithographic methods to fabricate the stabilizers.
2. State of the Art